The present invention relates to a system enabling mutual exchange of information between users and digital content.
Conventionally, services such as upgrading, debugging, etc. of programs recorded onto recording media, such as optical disks, have been performed by distributing updated optical disks to purchasers of the previously provided disks. Also, the recording media themselves have, only been managed by the manufacturing history (version) of the program itself.
However, there is demand for carrying out services such as upgrading, debugging, etc., the programs, so as to meet the situations of individual users, in the event that the manufacturing history (version) of the program itself is the same but other factors such as user operations, devices used, and so forth, differ.